


Give Your Heart A Break

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: When she discovers Severus's birthday, Elodie Adams decides to surprise the professor with a present. Her kindness is initially rejected, however the Potions Master suspects his student fancies him and questions her about this.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, overcast day when I went to see the Potions Master. I'd found out that his birthday was today and seeing that he instructed me in double Potions, I wanted to repay him. However, when he saw me as I opened the oak door he gave me a deep frown. "Miss Adams, I am not in the mood for visitors at this hour. I have a class to teach soon."

"But I have something for you, sir." I said kindly.

Severus sighed. "Why?"

"Because you have no one to celebrate your birthday with."

His expression turned grim. "Get. Out."

"I was only being thoughtful." I snapped back, storming out and taking the black and green wrapped box with me.

I slammed the door shut only to be opened a moment later as I was walking down the corridor. "Miss Adams." Severus's velvety voice called after me, but I didn't turn around.

I began running and sobbing to my dorm. I was a Gryffindor and I didn't think he would show up there. I threw the gift into the wall angrily as I heard him call my name again, only this time it was right outside the door. I only cracked the door as I found myself face to face with a regretful Severus Snape. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I have come to apologize, Miss Adams. If you would like, you may come back and give me the present again and allow me to explain why I was so cross. You are correct, it was a thoughtful gesture."

"I'm afraid it might not be intact anymore, sir. I was upset and I threw it." I informed him.

Severus sighed loudly. "Bring it with you. We have much to discuss, Miss Adams." The dark professor turned on his heel and left, his black robes flowing behind him elegantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed the present quickly and followed behind the Potions Master as he walked back to his classroom. Once he closed the door after us, he gave me a serious look. "You must understand how this appears, Miss Adams." Severus circled me. "A student comes in to see her much older Potions professor and gives him a birthday gift. The Headmaster would not approve."

"It's only a gesture to thank you for the tutoring I've received from you, nothing more." I protested.

Snape sighed. "Very well, hand it over..."

I handed him the gift, which he tore open to reveal a box inside. The box was not an indication to the mystery of the gift. It was a velvet box beneath the wrapping paper. Severus opened the box and took out an almost shattered snow globe of the Slytherin house crest. He turned to me quickly, unsure of what to say. "I had the best intentions, sir."

"It was very kind...of you to think of me, Miss Adams. However, I must ask. Are you certain this is just as you have insisted, an act of gratitude?" Severus asked, an unreadable expression on his face.

I nodded.

The Potions Master sighed again. "You are lying, Miss Adams."

My face turned bright red. "How would you know?"

He continued circling me. "A master Legilimens would know."

"I have to go." I told him. "Remember, you have those students to plan for."

"I do." Severus agreed. "But I would rather get to the bottom of this. Now tell me the truth, Miss Adams. Are you or are you not infatuated with me?"

"No." I told him.

Severus sighed in defeat. The next second was like moving through a different dimension. Before I knew it we were both watching something like a movie of my thoughts. Every time I looked at him in class, every whisper I made to my friends, every dream of him I ever had, every time I thought he wasn't watching me at dinner...it seemed to go on forever and ever.

Finally the force of whatever this was threw me to the ground. Severus was turned away from me toward the storage room. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"It's not fair for you to know everything." I hissed. "How are you so wonderful?"

Severus faced me. "You know there is no future with me, Miss Adams. I'm too old for you."

"And you have a line for everything." I said angrily. "You know nothing about how it feels."

He sighed dramatically. "In any case, Miss Adams I am deeply flattered by the sentiment. Although, I am not an emotional man myself."

"No, you're a heartless man." I spat, getting to my feet and running out of his classroom. I never wanted to see him again.

Once alone, the Professor sighed deeply and sat at his desk. He needed to think about what to do about me.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening at dinner, I sat down to eat with my friends in the Great Hall.

I glanced up to see a pair of black eyes staring down from the High Table at me. Severus sighed as he watched me. Maybe he regretted his words to me. The way he had treated me.

The Potions Master finished his meal and looked at me quickly. He dismounted from the High Table and made his way over to my table.

My friends cowered in fear as Severus began to speak to me. "Miss Adams, we have much to discuss after dinner."

I ignored him and Severus let out an impatient sigh. "You cannot pretend forever, Miss Adams. Eventually you must face me."

His gaze lingered on me a moment then he turned away, black robes traipsing behind him exquisitely as he disappeared into the corridors.

I finally finished eating and left the Great Hall. I was walking and someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a dark corridor.

Severus loomed over me. "Come with me."

I didn't argue with the professor. He was being rather friendly for someone so angry.

He took my hand and led me down to the spiraling staircase.

When we reached his classroom, Severus whispered a charm to lock the door so no one could enter.

Turning to me again, Severus sighed. "It is not that I do not care, Miss Adams."

I kept quiet.

He blew out a breath. "Thank you for your generosity, Elodie. I have not felt cared for in many years."

"Why would you call a student by their first name, sir?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you rather I not?" Severus scowled.

I shrugged. "I don't care what you call me. Don't scare my friends. Maybe giving you the present was a mistake."

He sighed deeply. "Miss Adams, I have already read your mind. Perhaps all I need do now is hear it from your own lips."

I shook my head. "I won't take it."

Severus sighed in defeat, pulling out a vial. "It is only veritaserum. Do you honestly believe I would harm you?"

"I don't know. I'm surprised you haven't obliviated me yet."

He advanced on me quickly. "Do not make me force you."

"Only if you stay away from my friends. They've done nothing to you."

Severus heaved a loud sigh. "I have no interest in frightening young Quidditch obsessed children. Now drink the vial or shall I force you?"

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

He gave me an intense look as I grabbed the vial and drank. "Very well, Miss Adams. Tell me your name."

"Elodie Adams."

"And how old are you?" He circled me.

"I'm fifteen."

Severus continued circling me. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "And what do you love about me?"

"I love everything about you. I love the way you move, the way you command attention, the way you scare bullies. I love your hair, your eyes, even your hooked nose. And your voice. Oh. My. God. That voice." I paused, breathing heavily. "It's like the velvety satin sheets I want you to bed me in."

Severus sighed. "That will be all, Miss Adams."

"That's not all, sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Thats not all. I want to stay and do your work for you. You shouldn't be working."

He took a deep breath and sighed slowly from his lungs. "Elodie, you may stay if you wish...but you need your own rest for tomorrow." Severus eyed me gratefully. "In any case, I feel very...honored of your affections."

I smiled and went to clean the cauldrons. Severus exhaled, watching me as he sat at his desk.

I finished the cauldrons and decided to head back to the dorm.

"Thank you, Elodie." Severus said softly.

"Happy Birthday, Severus." I said as I left.

The Potions Master watched the door shut behind me. His eyes lingered there a moment. Severus took a deep breath in and sighed it from his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was January 10th and I was on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once I got there and sat down my eyes wandered up to the High Table.

A pair of obsidian orbs were fixed on me intently. Our eyes met and stayed on each other for seemingly an eternity before Severus turned and spoke briefly to Professor Sinistra.

I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he sighed, eyes tight on me.

I ate my breakfast and went to my first class.

I enjoyed Charms and Arithmancy about as much as Potions. After I took my surprise test in Charms I was ready to go to Potions.

I sat at the next to last table and waited for Severus to storm through the door.

The door was thrown open and in marched Severus in all of his black glory. His eyes darted to me swiftly before standing in front of the class.

He sighed before beginning his usual drawl. "I do not expect most of you to actually succeed in brewing this potion."

"However..." Severus looked toward me. "One or two of you may possess the skill and talent to pass this class."

I blushed.

"Today you will be brewing Amortentia. Can anyone of you tell me the ingredients?"

Severus cast a glance at me. "Miss...Adams."

"Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered moonstone, and pearl dust." I said confidently.

He smirked. "Correct. I have brewed here a cauldron of Amortentia. Do any of you know what Amortentia is used for?"

Hermione raised her hand and Severus glared at her. "Miss Granger."

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."

Severus had everyone step up to the cauldron. When it was my turn, he looked at me knowingly.

The smells I received were of books, potions, and linen. It was odd to me but then again I should've expected that.

At the end of class, Severus called me back.

"I am certain you must know why I called you back here, Miss Adams."

"Was it because I smelled definite aromas?" I asked.

"As in which aromas, Miss Adams?" He fixed an intense stare on me.

"Books, potions, linen..." I trailed off.

He was ghost white after the words left my mouth. Severus sighed, circling me in the center of the room. "I suppose I should not be surprised."

My eyes widened.

"Because I smelled the potion before your class started and..." Ebony eyes peered into mine. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath in, hissing into his lungs. Severus sighed it out of his lungs slowly. "The aromas match your smells." A pause lasting several beats. "I smell lavender, vanilla and fresh rain."

"What does this mean?" I wondered aloud. "That you-"

"That I..." Severus paused. "Love you. It is supposed to mean this, however I question these feelings. Perhaps because you have shown me kindness that I have not seen in years, Miss Adams. I am not...certain that these feelings would benefit you in any way." A loud sigh escaped his lungs. "I believe you can do much better than me. You are young...and there are many boys your age that could give you a future that I cannot. There is no future with me, Elodie, only heartache." He looked at me somberly. "As much as I would like to be with you, it is not possible."


End file.
